


Legends

by lightningbugqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, Hunter bar, M/M, Minimal Cursing, Sweet Sam, established Dean/Castiel, go easy, hunters fangirling, manipulative Garth, no beta we die like men, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: What happens when a legendary duo and their adoptive daughter who you have a major crush on show up at a bar?OrSam, Dean, and Claire go to a bar, Dean talks to Cas on the phone all lovey dovey, then nearly punches somebody.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic I'm posting on here. Please, leave kudos, notes, I would love for you to read my work. There's very little language, and a couple threats, but that's pretty much it. And some kisses. I probably should have rated this G. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! :)

“Dude, I told you she wouldn’t be here!” Trevor complained, but Gary just shook his head, he knew better. No matter what his friend told him, Claire had to be at one of these bars. There were only so many places a hunter could be. Correction, an hunter could be literally anywhere, but hunter bars were the only places he could think to look.

Gary just sat back in his seat and remained silent, eyes peeled. He had to find Claire, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her in months and it was driving Trevor up the wall. Back in June the pair had been on a simple vampire hunt, but the case had hit a snag in the form of a larger nest than they thought. A vamp had been inches away from sucking him dry when a mysterious woman had chopped off its head. All he had gotten was her name, Claire, and that she had been "nearby at the time". In the months since, Gary had dragged Trevor to every hunter bar in a four state radius, and had come up empty handed. Sure, there were the occasional rumors, but who could believe those. Hunters had a knack for blowing stories way out of proportion. Hell, they had invented a mysterious duo named the Winchesters who had supposedly stopped the apocalypse multiple times and went traipsing around the country with an angel. Who would believe that? 

“Listen,” he finally said, “we don’t have to stay here all night, just humor me for a couple more hours, okay?” Trevor grunted his assent, and they settled back into a comfortable silence. It wasn’t like they had anywhere to be.

Gary shifted on the cool leather beneath him and observed the bar around them. It was similar to many of the hunter bars he had been to recently. Grungy, oak walls, with generic booths and some wooden tables mixed in. A bar took up most of the space, selling everything from beer to hard liquors, all made with holy water. There were a couple pool tables in the back, along with an old jukebox that was currently playing some ACDC crap. Trevor and Gary were tucked into a corner near the exit, prime real estate for someone with a hunter’s training. It was a sea of plaid inside, everyone with obvious weapon bulges and twitchy fingers. The bartender was a pretty woman, long dark hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Normally Gary would be flirting up a storm with her, but today he could only keep his eyes on the people milling around, searching for a flash of blonde hair or black eyeliner.

Rumors were abundant in the bar, he could hear talk of a Wendigo down in Missouri, and yet another Winchester story. A guy named Garth swore up and down he had met them, and that one was as tall as a mountain with long hair, while the other was the scariest guy you would ever meet, but once you got to know him he was a sweetheart. There were less rumors about their supposed angel, but there were many stories of angelic encounters nowadays, so Gary wasn’t as quick to write that one off. 

Gary was drawn out of his thoughts by the ringing of a bell, and in seconds he was out of his seat and rushing towards the entrance, Trevor slowly trailing behind. There she was! Claire! A grim and almost embarrassed look on her face, Claire stepped through the entryway, but before Gary could sprint up to her, he pulled up short. Behind her towered two giants of a man, one with bright green eyes and a scowl on his face, the other excitedly pushing his long hair back from his eyes. 

“Garth!” The shorter one bellowed, startling the scrawny man from his story. The second he caught sight of who had called his name, however, his face split with a grin and he turned back to his table. 

“See!” he practically yelled, “There they are! I told you they were real!” As the shorter man and Claire stalked towards Garth, the tallest of the group made his way to the bar to order drinks. 

“Dude,” said the man who went with Claire, “You said there was a rugaru up here. I don’t see any monsters, just a bunch of idiots drinking beer.” 

“Yeah, I know Dean, but none of them believed me!” the man, Dean, just grunted. “Listen, you don’t have to stay long, just confirm your existence to all these nice hunters, and you can be on your way. Anyways, Sammy seems pretty happy to be here.” Dean looked around and caught sight of the tall man’s face, flushed and grinning wildly. 

“Only I get to call him Sammy” was all Dean said, then he grabbed Claire’s shoulder and headed towards a table. Claire, for her part, shook off Dean's hand immediately and just walked beside him. Then they turned, and they were heading straight for _Gary's spot_. Trevor caught one look at Dean’s face and scrambled out of his seat. Everyone could tell these were seasoned hunters, though few knew just how well learned they were. But after Sam sat at their table, Garth got back to talking, and murmurs of “Winchesters”, “Hell”, “Lucifer”, and “Angels” started to circulate the bar. Trevor and Gary found new seats, and though he wanted to immediately go start up a conversation with Claire, Gary sat back and watched what happened next before he did so. Slowly, the first brave soul got up the courage to go talk to Sam, Dean, and Claire. One of the women who was sitting with Garth rose from her seat and made her way to the three. 

“Are you guys actually the Winchesters?” It was a simple question, and to be expected, but Sam’s eyes got big when she asked it. 

“Um, yeah. Why? Is it important? And why did Garth say you didn’t believe we exist?” the woman seemed shocked, and she stumbled over her words as she talked. 

“Um, well, you’re kinda like legends around here. I mean, with the whole Lucifer thing, and the, uh, dying and coming back, and we heard what happened up in Canada, so, we, just, kinda didn’t really think you existed, but Garth swore, so uh, yeah.” Sam smiled when he heard how nervous she was, but Dean grumbled something about “Asa Fox” and “Stupid demons” into his beer and left it at that. He was obviously a man of few words. 

“Well,” Sam said, “I guess we should clear the air. I’m Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean,” Dean grunted. He seemed to do that a lot, “and this is our….” 

“Daughter” Claire interjected, earning a warm smile from Sam and even a little grin and blush from Dean. 

“Our daughter Claire” Shit, Gary thought, looking down, How am I supposed to flirt with her with those two around? How is she even their daughter? Suddenly, Gary was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of Led Zeppelin coming from the direction of the WInchester’s table, which had now drawn a sizable crowd. Dean stood up, holding up his phone to Sam, and stepped towards a corner only a few feet from Gary. 

“Yeah?” Dean said gruffly into the phone, but surprisingly the second he heard whoever was on the phone’s reply, the biggest smile Gary had ever seen him make spread across his face. “Hiya Cas,” he said, still smiling, 

“What’s up?” though Gary could only hear Dean’s side of the conversation, he assumed this ‘Cas’ had said something humorous, because Dean gave a low chuckle and confirmed Gary’s theory with his reply. 

“Yeah Cas, I know the ceiling is up, I meant what are you doing. Although I’m pretty sure I’ve explained that to you before.” Gary continued to watch him, though he felt a bit stalker-ish. It was interesting, however, because not even Sam or Claire had managed to make Dean this happy. Cas must be someone special. Gary paid close attention as the phone call went on. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine, turns out it wasn’t a rugaru, Garth just wanted us to come hang out with him at some hunter bar.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, that’s what I said. To be honest though, if he had told us the truth in the first place, Sam might have made me come anyway. He’s having the time of his life.” It was true, Sam was enjoying talking to the other hunters, recounting stories of the many people he had met on his travels, but staying mysteriously silent when asked about dying or fighting the devil. 

“Yeah, I mean I guess you could come, but I don’t want them to barrage you with a bunch of questions too,”

“No no, I know you could just smite them all, babe, I just meant it might make you uncomfortable.” Babe? So this Cas was Dean’s girlfriend? And smite? Was he dating the angel that was said to hang out with the brothers? 

“Okay, okay, Cas, yes you can come. I’ll wait outside for you, no need to make the entire bar pull their guns on you.”

“Love you too, bye” With that, Dean clicked off his cell, mouthed the words 'Cas' coming, be back in a sec to Sam, and stepped out the door.

Gary, ever the curious man, crept to the front of the room and peeked out the window. Dean was just standing in the parking lot, idly milling around. Suddenly, a figure popped into existence out of nowhere, causing Gary to jump. It was a strong looking man, with dark hair and a five o’ clock shadow, dressed in a suit with a blue tie and a tan trench coat. He looked nothing like an angel, or a hunter at that, and Gary was very confused as to why he popped up and not Dean’s girlfriend. Until, that it, Dean leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before leading him back to the bar. _Oh. Boyfriend then. Would not have expected that_. Gary scurried back towards his corner as Dean pushed the door open, and when the bell rang Sam looked up with a smile. When Claire saw who had stepped through, she jumped up and gave Cas a big hug. Dean and Cas situated themselves across from Sam and Claire in the booth, and Cas turned to looked at the crowd of people staring at him. Gary noticed that his eyes were startlingly blue. 

“Um, hi” he said, his voice at least an octive deeper than Gary would have expected. 

“Who are you?” asked the same woman who had broken the ice with Sam, and Cas turned to Dean with a questioning look on his face. Dean leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, and when Cas turned back to the group he had a determined look in his eyes. 

“My named is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.” Both Dean and Sam snorted for some reason, though several people in the crowd gasped. 

“Really?” Trevor asked, incredulous. Gary, however, believed him wholeheartedly. He had seen Castiel appear in the parking lot, few monsters could do that. 

“Yep,” Dean said, “Now, as much as we love answering all of your questions, I would really like to eat a burger and then get a good nights sleep.” As several people grumbled and turned away, Gary saw Castiel lean over and whisper something in Dean’s ear that caused the hunter to flush bright pink. Gary could guess that it wasn’t something exactly child-friendly. Sam got up with a pointed look at the two and headed towards the bar, Claire following him. Gary decided to take a chance and try and talk to them. He quickly moved forward and slid into the recently vacated seat. 

“Listen buddy, I don’t really feel like kicking your ass right now, but I will if I need to,” Gary just nodded and said what he knew would catch their attention. 

“So, you two are like, dating?” Dean choked on his burger.

“Yes,” said Castiel, “But I am unclear on how you know that. Did Dean tell you?” 

“No, I didn’t. I’m curious too Cas, how do you know?” he glared at Gary, still chewing on his food, which took the scare factor down a notch. 

“Um, yeah, I saw you kiss him in the parking lot, and you called him ‘babe’ on the phone.” Dean erupted. 

“Were you spying on me? Dude! Get out of here or I swear I will knock your ass into next week!” Gary scrambled out of his seat right as Sam got back, who just rolled his eyes at Dean like this was a common occurrence, and handed him another burger. Dean smile at Sam around the food stuffed in his mouth, and finally swallowed. He glowered one last time at Gary, muttered “What the hell,”, and finally turned and gave Castiel a sloppy kiss on the lips. After a shocked moment, Cas returned the kiss wholeheartedly, and they continued to make out until a loud aggravated cough came from Sam. Yet again, it seemed like this happened pretty often. Dean pulled away, shot another glare at the shocked bar, as if to say, “Anyone got a problem with it?”, and dragged Castiel out the door by the hand. The crowd of hunters remained silent for a moment, then erupted in conversation. Everyone had an opinion, though they all knew they could do nothing to act on it. The Winchesters were the stuff of legends, there was no way anyone could hope to beat them in a fight, let alone kill someone they loved. Sam and Claire soon stood and walked out as well, and though Gary wished for a chance to talk with Claire, he doubted he would have gotten anywhere, what with her three overprotective dads. He ended up sitting beside Trevor again, barraged by question about his short conversation with the the two. 

Few saw the Winchesters from that day on. The rumors continued, and Gary doubted them less now, but he never did see the hunters and their angel again. He heard rumors of a fourth added to their group, a young boy with untold powers, and how Lucifer had returned and they fought him again. The boys never returned to that old bar, though it got much more business nowadays. Garth disappeared about a year after that night, and some people said he settled down with a family, while others said he had been killed by a werewolf. Hunters still gossiped, people still died, monsters were always out there, but something changed after that night at the bar. Gary found it harder to dismiss rumors as false, and soon it got easier to find lore on monsters. Some said they could call a mysterious number being passed around, and a gruff voice would answer them with knowledge on anything they were facing. Others told of a group of women, traveling the country like many hunters, but far more experienced than many they had met. But all Gary knew was that the Winchesters had changed the world, and though many may have never heard their name, the legend of the Hunters and their Angel would never die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! Comment if there are any edits I can make, or just if you have any thoughts! :)  
> 


End file.
